Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: If you love me dear, say yes. If you don't, confess. But please don't say perhaps.


This might be a oneshot, it might not. It all depends on my mood.

_Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

* * *

_

_So if you really love me,  
say yes.  
But if you don't, dear, confess.  
And please don't tell me  
perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

* * *

_

"Perhaps," he murmured carefully, "Perhaps."

He saw the desire light up in her eyes, and he swept a cherry lock of hair from her face.

"You still refuse to tell me, Miro-kun," she purred, looking up at him through her long, luscious lashes. "What more must I do?"

"It's just that," he sighed sadly, trying to hide his smile. She was buying this much too easily. "I'm not sure if _I'm_ ready to have such a beautiful woman."

"But, Miro-kun, of course you're ready!" There was a note pleading in her voice.

"I apologize, Hana-chan. I just think…"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "I understand, Miroku." (She's lying, Miroku thought with a laugh, but kept a solemn expression on his face.) "Call me when you're mind is made."

And just like that she was out of there.

Miroku watched her go and smiled grimly at her. But the moment the door closed behind her, he let out a relieved sigh and a laugh.

"Well that was simple enough," he thought aloud and headed back into the room, a smile on his face.

"Did Hana-san leave?" he heard as he straightened his shirt. It was his friend: Inuyasha. "I thought you broke up with her."

"I did," he sighed, "She just can't let go of me."

"Yeah, well," the silver-haired man shook his head, "I don't get how you keep up with so many girls."

"Quite similar to how you keep up with just one."

He frowned but ignored the comment. "Whatever. I think your guests are waiting."

Miroku's mouth slanted down, and he pursed his lips. He hated these stupid parties, and most of the guests there.

He glanced through the archway and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hurry up, will ya?" Inuyasha said gruffly, "These people are _annoying._"

"You came with Kagome?"

"Sango's here too."

He barely caught the slight falter in his friend's expression. Miroku quickly slipped back into his joyful mask, and smiled at the young man.

"I was hoping to catch up with her."

"Yeah right," Inuyasha murmured but turned away, "Just hurry up."

He sighed. Time to make an appearance.

◦◦◦

"Sango?"

The brunette looked up, her eyes crossing over the face of a handsome looking Miroku before returning to staring at the floor.

"Good day, Miroku," she murmured. "Why you continue to have these horrendous parties is beyond me."

"I need to keep some people happy," he sat down beside her, "And I've been hoping to see you."

"Who was that girl earlier?" she asked suddenly, drawing his eyes from her face. "The one who interrupted you?"

"Hana-chan?" he shook his head, "No one."

"Not a love interest?"

"A past one."

She rested her chin on her palm, setting the drink on the table beside her. "You truly are a piece of work, Miroku."

"Eh?"

"Nothing." She began to rise. "It was nice seeing you, Miroku, but I-"

"Stay!" He grabbed her wrist quickly, pulling her back down. A blush lighted her cheeks but she yanked her arm from his grip and stared at him.

"Er…" He tilted his head idly, fighting down his own blush, "I mean… Where would you rather be than here?"

"Hell," she muttered but sat back down, keeping her focus on the wall across the room.

"Please, Sango," he leaned in close to her, his voice lowering, "You _must_ forgive me by _now_."

"And what if I don't?" she spat back quickly, inching away. "Kagome already has it in her head that I still love _you_; that's the only reason I'm _here_."

"Do you?" he leaned in eagerly, giving her no more room to move away.

"_No_!" she glared at him. "And what do you care? You never loved me in the first place."

"Perhaps…" he let more space between them. "You don't know my feelings."

"You say them well enough. 'Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps.' So it's a definite maybe from all sides then?"

"That's unfair, Sango. People do not always say what they mean."

"And actions speak louder than words, you lecherous womanizer!"

"I suppose they do."

She glared at him a moment longer before standing. "I'm leaving. I'm suddenly feeling a bit _ill_."

She got up and stormed off as gracefully as possible; he followed.

"Sango!" he called once they were out of hearing range of the other guests. "Let me speak!"

"No!" she shouted back. "I've had enough of this talk! You can say all the pretty words you want, but it does not change-"

He kissed her.

She blinked as his mouth closed over hers, her clenched fists slowly relaxing. She tried to ignore the quickening beat of her heart as he pulled away.

"You…" She stared at him, and he smiled at her. "Why did…?"

"I love you, Sango," he kissed her hand, and she felt her knees go weak. "I can prove it to you, if you like. There is no perhaps, just a definite yes."

That's all she wanted to hear.

**Authoress Notes:**

I played with making this into a full story, but it didn't quite work out for me. I might do a spin-off, though. What do you think?

Who say the latest episode of InuYasha? Oh, gods, that one demon ninja was _adorable_!


End file.
